A Day At The Zoo
by RamenStealer
Summary: Bella and Edward go on a class field trip. Post New Moon. Pre Eclipse. One shot. First posted story.


Sadly I am not Stephenie Meyer.

First posted fanfic. First oneshot.

Post New Moon. Pre Eclipse.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I sat attentively listening to my teacher drone on about the lecture. Today was one of those days I thought I would miss when I moved from Arizona to here.

It was sunny.

The worst day of the school year, I have to deal without my boyfriend. Like the rest of his family, they are at home staying indoors. They are vampires, who can go out during the day when it is sunny out, but have to deal with their sparkling skin.

I impatiently waited for the bell to toll to go to my final hour…gym. I frowned at the thought of how I would hurt myself and those around me today.

"Class," my teacher called to gather our attention, "We will be having a class trip to Seattle next week. Please take these permission slips and bring them back with your parents' signature."

I took three and left when the bell rang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I drove to the Cullen household (only missing the turn into the forest once) and was instantly greeted by the love of existence.

"Hello how was your day?" He didn't wait for my response, pulling me into a pulse pounding kiss.

When I was able to breathe again, I smiled, "Hi."

He pulled me towards the house. I greeted Carlisle and Esme once inside and was pulled up to Edward's room.

He closed the door while I went to sit on the couch.

"You never answered my question," Edward said as he sat next to me.

"What was that?"

He smiled, "How was your day?"

His smile stunned me for a minute. "Slow. I missed you."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I missed you as well."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "I almost forgot, we have a field trip next week. I got you a permission slip. I left it in my truck."

He disappeared and was back in seconds, with the papers in his hand.

"It is to Seattle. We are going to the zoo and aquarium," I explained.

"Isn't the zoo a little childish for teenagers to go to?" Alice walked into the room, "I don't think I will go, but you two have fun."

Edward nodded to her in understanding.

"Why won't you come?" I questioned.

"I have seen plenty of animals in my life; I really do not need to see more." She sighed, and with a slight smile, like she was hiding something, left the room.

"Are you going?" I turned to Edward.

"Why not? As long as it is not sunny, I will go." He smiled widely and chuckled.

"What?"

"Alice saw that the day will be cloudy with little to no sun and no rain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the field trip….

I woke up and got ready for the field trip. I went downstairs to be greeted by Charlie and ate breakfast with him.

"Have fun at the zoo. Bye Bells," he said as I walked out the door. Edwards's car was in the driveway waiting for me.

We made it to school quickly and got on the bus. We were the first ones on the bus and sat in the back. I curled up to his side and he put his arms around me. Other students slowly started to fill the bus. Angela and Ben sat in front of Edward and me. Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, and Eric sat more towards the front.

I talked to Angela for most of the ride until we finally made it there.

Everyone filed off the bus and headed into the aquarium first. Our teacher told us to walk around in groups and head back to the gates to enter the zoo in two hours.

Edward took my hand and we went to the first exhibit. I was fascinated at the variety of the fish and first, but after some time, they all began to look the same.

I looked at Edward, who was staring into the water looking bored, and realized that he yet again managed to look like a god with the water reflecting oddly on his skin.

"What?" he asked when he finally realized that I was staring.

"Nothing," I sighed.

"Tell me," he pleaded with those captivating eyes of his.

"Well nothing I already didn't know. You're perfect."

He kissed me briefly. "So are you."

I sighed again, and looked back at the aquarium.

"We should get back to the gates," Edward stated, and with one final look at the fish, we left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright everyone, here are your tickets to get in, so go have fun, don't get in trouble, and meet back here in four hours."

Edward grabbed two tickets and we headed off into the zoo.

We went into the butterfly house where all of a sudden, the butterflies started to frantically fly around seeming to attempt escape.

I looked around confused when my gaze landed on Edward. He seemed to be cursing himself.

"Edward what is it?"

He grabbed my hand and we walked through another door, this one leading to the bird house. Once inside all the birds began to frantically fly away from Edward and me.

He kept pulling me toward the door that led outside. Once outside, he was silently cursing yet again.

I just stared with confused eyes.

"I can not believe I forgot about this one huge detail." His voice was so low that I had to strain to hear it.

"What detail?"

"Bella," he stared into my eyes, "I am a vampire. Animals begin to go into frenzy when I am around. We are at the zoo where if we walk around, large animals will be likely to attempt an escape from their captivity. They can sense me coming and it can get very dangerous here if they do go insane. I can not believe I forgot about this. That's why everyone was keeping me out of there heads this week."

"Alice knew this was going to happen?"

"Probably," he sighed. "I think I am going to leave for awhile."

I nodded in understanding. Maybe I could even go with him.

"Bella," Mike's voice broke through the silence, "Did you see what's going on in the bird house? They are freaking out in their." He smiled at me, clearly ignoring Edward. "Do you want to walk around the zoo with me for a little?"

I looked at Edward as he calmly stared at me.

Mike followed my gaze and frowned. "Hello Edward."

"Mike," Edward nodded his head in acknowledgement.

A fake smile was forced onto Mike's face, "Do the two of you want to join us around the zoo?" his voiced strained.

"Actually…" I started, but was cut off by Edward.

"We would love to Mike," Edward smiled, most likely at the agony that he could read in Mike's mind as he turned away.

Mike led us to the rest of the group and we began to walk toward the lions.

Edward beamed at a recent memory he had with the mountain lions he is most comparable too.

The lions, instead of resting on a rock like normal, got up and began to prowl.

Edward stopped walking. But took a deep breathe and started towards them again.

"Cool! I've never seen them moving like this before," Mike leaned on the railing of their captivity.

One of the lions let out a big roar and ran inside the building behind them.

"That's weird." A general consensus went around showing agreement.

Everyone headed to the next animal exhibit. The bears, Emmett's favorite.

When Edward reached them, he sighed, waiting for their rendition of craziness. I put my arms around him, holding him close to me. He put his arm around me, straining me even closer.

I heard an, "Eww," from Lauren, probably to Jessica. The bears started to growl making Lauren and Jessica scream.

Instead of the bears running inside like the lions, they tried to climb out of their jailing. Everyone started running away, screaming their heads off.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are very sorry. The zoo will be closing down for the time being. Please evacuate the zoo. Stay as far away from the animals as you can," they announcer finished his speech.

Edward and I walked to the front of the zoo, passing by the screaming monkeys, who were going bananas in their cage. (AN: Sorry, I couldn't resist the cheesy line.)

Everyone was being ushered onto their rightful buses, teachers double checking to see if they had all the students, and telling the buses to go back to Forks immediately.

Edward sighed for the millionth time today.

"That was an interesting trip that I wish to never repeat again," Edward leaned over to kiss my forehead.

I laid my head on his chest and nodded my head.

Everyone was silent for the trip back, terror from earlier events not allowing speech to flow correctly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward dropped me off at home saying he would be back after he dropped off his car.

Charlie was at work, which was good. I didn't feel like explaining my day to him.

I had my human moments and Edward was waiting for me in my room, laying across my bed, holding his arms open for me.

"Go to sleep, my Bella," his voice was soothing as I curled up in his arms.

With his words sinking in, I fell asleep easily, not realizing how tired I was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward was gone when I woke up. I got ready, while I was reminiscing the events from yesterday.

Charlie was at the breakfast table staring at the newspaper in his hands. He was shaking his head in disbelief to whatever he was reading.

"Dad," I called out.

He turned and looked from me to the newspaper. "Were you there when this happened yesterday?" he was pointing at the headline which read '_Animal Frenzy Causes Zoo to Close Down_.'

"Yeah, that's why we left," I got my breakfast while he stared at me. It was getting uncomfortable in the room. Emotions were starting to come out of Charlie.

"Were you scared?"

"Not really, we got out of their pretty fast."

"Well, as long as you're okay," his voice was abnormally emotional.

"I'm fine," I took a bite of my cereal.

"Have a good day at school."

"I'll see you later," I put my bowl in the sink and got out of the room. Hopefully people at school wouldn't talk about what happened and make a connection to Edward in all the mess.

But I now know that animals and vampires, even the good ones, don't mix very well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Normal P.O.V.**

Edward's car…

Alice watched as her brother ranted about not telling him about the animal catastrophe from the zoo. Right before reaching Bella's house she decided to finally break his spiel. "Edward, please, get over it. You have to admit it was pretty funny."

Edward gave her a dirty look.

"It wasn't even my idea."

"Whose idea was it then?"

"Carlisle bet me that you would remember before you left about the animals, so I couldn't let him win."

"Carlisle bet you? Are you sure it wasn't Emmett or Jasper."

"I'm sure. He betted on you to remember that animals loathe being around us."

Edward sighed knowing he would never win this fight. He would be criticized by everyone in the house for years about that trivial high school field trip to the zoo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had no idea how to end this. I never wrote a oneshot before so please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
